Cats, Letters, and more Cats
by Hungary
Summary: Greece is accepting letters! Yep another one of these people. Send in your letters and have Greece respond!
1. Chapter 1

Letters to Greece

…Hello it's Greece. For reasons such as 1) Every other nation seems to be doing this, even provinces/states. 2) Turkey bragged he would get more letters and for that I just have to wipe that smug grin off his face. And 3) Kiku suggested it. Mostly because of the latter, and so, I have decided to accept and respond to letters from anyone who bothers to send one.

…So feel free to send me letters about anything I guess… so sleepy….well I'm going to go take a nap…oh…and Captain Cat says hi.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi

**A/N: Oh wow haha…I've been planning on writing this for a couple days now and it just so happens that today my History class was reviewing Greek history. I was like 'Haha wow nice coincidence!' But then later when I got home I got a package from my relative in Greece with some Greek tile decorated with a horse on it. Kind of funny yesterday I watched a tv show on Greece, Turkey, Hungary and Bulgaria. Oh if you ever go to Greece you MUST go to Athens! But don't stay too long in Athens, it has a lot of pollution. You can take a picture with the men in those white costumes with the puffy balls on their shoes and the hat. And there's a boat running to Cyprus from…someplace I can't remember. And in Turkey they have these beautiful white waterfall thing…forget the name….but its really cool! You can walk along it and step down each small little fall. (It's very calm water, not so much of a waterfall) *Sighs* I wish I could have gone to Japan before the crisis… OTL.**

**I'll stop rambling now. Send in letters! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Oi! Greece! When is my brother getting his money back You can't pull that 'Nazis stole my gold' trick again as he paid you back through the EU, or something like that.

Ore-sama

Ore-sama,

Unfortunately, probably not for many years, my government is working on tax increases and spending cuts but growth is still expected to plundge 2 to 3 percent after 4% from this year. However this will most likely cause our unemployment rate which is 14% to Spanish levels at 20%

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first letter yay! I will update this as often as I can which might be a couple times a day on the days I update? Not quite sure though. Depends on how many letters I get…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Greece!

Mr. Greece, I think I may be your female counterpart. I'm like you in many ways. I sleep a lot, love cats, enjoy digging around in the dirt(I want to be an archeologist), and am trying to learn another language. ^^ And to add you are my favorite character and I think you're double curl is adorable!

But on to why I really wrote this letter: How many cats do you have? And is there one specific cat you take with you everywhere or do you just let them follow you around?

Ciao

Love Stripes

P.S: You and Kiku make the cutest couple in the world! Just saying.

Stripes,

Yes…cats are wonderful. It's nice to meet someone you have similarities with… As for how many cats I have….to be honest I don't know. They just sort of…show up around me no matter where I go. And I don't really have a favorite one…I don't name them either. Although I did start to call one of them Captain Cat when Kiku asked… speaking of Captain Cat…he disappeared…

As for Kiku you really think so? I think he likes me…although stupid Turkey always has to come interrupt…

**A/N: Whoot! My second letter XD Keep on sending them people!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Greece!

This is one of America's many daughters Michigan! Two questions pop up in my mind though.

What's up?

and, How many cats do you have anyway?

Sincerely,

Alicia "Michigan" Jones

P.S With this letter I send a bag of cat food ^-^

Alicia "Michigan" Jones,

Well for starters….as I said previously…I'm not sure how many cats I have. Different numbers each day… and Nothing much I just woke up from sleeping. I think I'll go dig some more…And thanks for the cat food...I'm sure the cats will love it.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, this is one of Alfred's kids: Wisconsin.

I happened across this... and well, here I am. I have a few questions I need to ask you though... about cat's. First of all, I just got a new litter of kittens, who's mother recently died. They're really young and don't know how to take care of themselves. I don't know how to take care of them either... but the closest vet or animal shelter type place is a six hour drive away. What should I do? You seem like some one who would actually KNOW, seeing how many cats you have. Why do they follow you around anyway? Do you feed them? Is that why they follow you? Do you have a favorite type of cat?

Thank you,

Morgan A. Jones

Ps. I know dad says that your really super super super super lazy, but I hope you get around to answering this anyway... even if it is a bit long.

Morgan A. Jones,

How unfortunate! Well first of all, kittens under 5-6 weeks old should be nursing still. If they are that young you must either find a few mother cat, perhaps one that has not too many other kittens until they are of age. Or you could bottle feed them. Once they reach of age you can gradually ease them into a solid food diet. If you can not do any of these then perhaps find someone who can. And so for why cats follow me I have no idea whatsoever...not that I mind. They are cute. I do give them treats every once in awhile…perhaps that's why. And as for my favorite type of cat….I like them raven colored.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi

**A/N: I really shouldn't be up right now. It's like almost 1am. ****All well this is much more fun than trying to sleep~**


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Greece!

We're America's kids, South and North Carolina! We have a question... about cats...

Is it normal for a cat to hiss in it's sleep? North and I have recently adopted a kitten (Daddy doesn't know about this, so shhhhh!) from the Humane Society of Greenville, in my place! Everytime it sleeps it hisses and twitches... Does that mean that the kitten is sick?

Also, we heard you could treat heart failure with kittens. Is that true?

Another question. Exactly how much and how often do you sleep, other than night?

We hope you can find the time to answer this!

-Autumn M. (South) and Aaron G. (North)Jones-

Autumn M. and Aaron G. Jones,

Huh….America sure does have a lot of kids… And for the cat, it's perfectly normal for cats to twitch and such in their sleep. It's just their bodies reacting to dreams. Like if you're having a nightmare, or any dream where you move around and talk in your sleep. I never heard of treating heart failure with kittens…but I heard that if you pet a cat it can lower your stress which help lessen it I guess…

And I like to take naps throughout the day, especially on particulary hot days where I don't want to move around in. Or for other purposes…

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	7. Chapter 7

Greece-san,

Hi!How are you? I'm the region Owari, from Japan? Surely you remember the girl who was with Japan-san at a conference?

Anyways, Japan-san wants to invite you over for some tea tomorrow. (he could of just said it to you, but he kept blushing. Are you sure you guys aren't dating?)

Oh well, Osaka wants to hog the computer again.

Sayornara,

Owari

Region of Japan

P.S. Japan-san made you a bento box, or a lunch box. Hope you like it!

Owari,

I'm good thank you…and yes I remember you at the conference. How are you? I would very much love to come over for tea tomorrow, I'll be sure to be there. And as for your last question…l I do like Japan and he seems to like me back so who knows what could happen? Currently I'd have to say no even though I would definitely wouldn't mind doing so. He's rather cute blushing…and good in bed.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Because I'm too darn lazy I'll answer two letters on one chapter.**

Hello again Greece!

Thanks for replying back to my letter and yes you and Japan are adorable together.

Now! I propose a plan that involves me and you. I like mask, Turkey has lots of mask, and you don't like Turkey so I say me and you sneak over to Turkey's place and steal all of his mask. (Maybe we could even get Japan to teach us how to be ninja's so we don't get caught.)

What do you think? If all goes well I say we celebrate and throw a party(not inviting Turkey of course.)! Or we could take a nap y'know. What ever makes you purr(bad cat joke.)

Love Stripes!

Stripes,

Hmm that sounds very tempting…sure. We'll need a distraction of some sort and will have to do some snooping around. He hides it someone from what I remember…

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi

To Greece,

Hi, I'm Ohio, one of America's kids.

i just got a cat and was wondering about how i could keep it from killing me.

It's already tried once and it is scaring me.

Also i wanted to know why you and Turkey don't get along.

Thanks ^_^

from Ohio

Ohio.

Hmm sounds bad. You can offer it treats perhaps? Maybe it's had bad experience with humans…

A random something I've heard that some cats actually get jealous if their owner has a child and will try to suffocate them by laying on their face….Don't think that's true though.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Greece,

Ahhhhhhhhh, sorry, sleepy. You and I are similar. We both are: always sleepy, smarter than given credit for, and love cats.

You are cute too.

Why do you hate Turkey?

-Shadow

To Shadow,

It's nice to find others just like me. Not many people appreciate the simplicities anymore it seems.

Thank you~ And as for Turkey. He took over my country as well as many others such as Egypt and Hungary. I am not the only one to hate him. He was a ruthless Empire back in his day and is still the overly confident country he was then.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	10. Chapter 11

To Greece

Oh, that'll be easy! We can just lock Turkey in a closet by saying Japan's in there(which of course he won't be!) Then we'll have all the time in the world to go mask searching. =^^= It's fool proof! We'll just have to make sure Japan doesn't find out-he probably won't like the idea of us locking Turkey in a closet and taking his mask. Do you think we might have to distract Japan too?

Love Stripes!

To Stripes,

Good idea. We can't let Japan know though. He might be upset if we do so. Perhaps we can get America to keep Japan busy during then or perhaps Italy.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	11. Chapter 12

Ciao, Greece

Hey, this is Sicily. .. I'm one of the regions in Italy, in case you were wondering. A lot of people seem to know about me, so I was hoping you would... W-Well, anyway..

Someone told me something about one of your old legends, and I was wondering if it were true. I figured the best person to ask would be the country himself.. Was it true that girl who married Hades lived in my area? I was wondering why that Hercules guy went all over the place too.. Aside from being a hero and everything.

Uhh.. Grazie,

Sicily/Cecelia Vargas

P.S.: Sorry if this letter is long. I have a tendancy to ramble when I'm trying to not be rude and refrain from useing the vocabulary I inherited from my oldest brother..

To Sicily/Cecilia Vargas

Ah yes that was Persephone. Her name is forbidden to speak. She is called a daughter of Zeus and Styx. The Greek poet Homer describes her as the formidable, venerable majestic queen of the shades, who carries into effect the curses of men upon the souls of the dead, along with her husband Hades.

Hercules was assigned tasks to do which required him to go to many places in order to be recognized as a hero and to return to his family at Mount Olympus.

And yes I have heard of you. It's a pleasure to meet you.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	12. Chapter 13

Dear Greece

I say we send him to America, they'll probably sit there and watch scary movies for a few hours so I think that's our best bet. If not we could always give him a load of new anime to watch-Japan like anime right? That should keep him busy. We need to find someone to blame this all on when we're finished though. Who doesn't like Turkey?

Love Stripes!

Stripes,

Well obviously everyone will assume its me who does it. No one else constantly fights with him…although I think Hungary hates him still too. Maybe we should ask her to help? I think she'll enjoy getting him back. Now that I think about it…Bulgaria might help too. Not many countries under his rule liked him after all. Egypt however doesn't hate him as nearly as much as we do….or at least I think so. He never talks much so its hard to tell sometimes when he hangs out with us when we fight. I would rather Japan not have to go through another scared America…but he'll probably enjoy the anime. America might as well. Perhaps America will agree to try to keep Japan there until were done….

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	13. Chapter 14

Heracles~

Hola amigo!

How're you doing? Still harboring a deep, deep hatred for Turkey, I hope?

Anywho~! I hope everything is well over in your little paradise!

Ciao!

Spain

P.S. Lovino says hiiii! (Not really, but I sorta forced him to say hi :) )

To Spain,

To Spain,

Γεια σας. I'm doing okay I guess…been better. And yes I do still have a deep hatred for Turkey, and that I will probably have for many, many years. Recently about a few weeks ago they did a documentary Mounts Athos, which is quite interesting. Maybe you've seen it. I've haven't visited there for years…

Ah… Γεια σας to him too.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	14. Chapter 15

Greece,

Hello, Greece. I am Cambodia and I have heard many good things about you from Nihon. He talks about you often and blushes which is very cute. I think he likes you. Maybe you should ask to court him. Ack! Sorry, I`m never this forward. Maybe writing letters are making me open. France was right.

Sincerely,

Cambodia

To Combodia,

Γεια σας. It's nice to get letters from other countries we don't interact with normally. I agree…Japan is very cute when he blushes. If only he'll accept my advances…He's so modest. Ah so France made you write letters? I wouldn't have thought of writing letters either until recently. It's much easier to contact others and it allows me to get plenty of nap time.

Speaking of naps….I think I'll go take one now.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	15. Chapter 16

Heracles~

Aww, is your economy still messed up? If it makes you feel any better, mine sucks ass right now too~! Ahaha,

Mount Athos...hmmm, I don't think I've ever been there...even though all of us seem to be older than dirt I still haven't seen some places in the world...that's sort of sad...

You should go visit, then! Some cool dude made this documentary filming the sky and stuffs via time lapse on the highest mountain in my country, it was pretty cool...and pretty. Romano "Ohhh'd" and "Aww'd"

Romano made a face...I wish his manners would get better...

Anywho! Ciao~!

Antonio

Antonio,

Yeah I have yet to go to many places too. Perhaps I'll visit soon…I've been stuck here due to my sagging economy but it probably wouldn't hurt to travel a bit. Must keep up country relations anyways. And that sounds really cool. You should visit Mount Athos as well. They don't accept that many visitors though so you might have to plan it ahead. The priests there are very busy.

-Heracles


	16. Chapter 17

Greece-sama,

Hey, Greece. It's Washington D.C., America's daughter. You seem to have a lot in common with me; we both like to sleep, love cats, and are a LOT smarter than were credited. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know how cool you are. I swear on Maple and all that is pancakes that you're one of the cutest countries out there. Oh! Japan came over recently, dad was telling me something about keeping him busy...? Japan's sleeping right now, but he's not looking too good. Probably from those disasters recently, but he keeps calling for you any time he wakes up. Do you think you could come over and calm him down? He looks miserably...

Love,

Aleckis "D.C." Jones

Aleckis "D.C" Jones,

It's nice to meet you, and thanks for the compliments. Yes…some others and me will be pulling a prank of sorts on Turkey and take his beloved masks. And in order to do that Japan can't know…or he might get upset. So we need him distracted. Japan's not looking good? That's horrible! The Tsunami and earthquakes really were horrible…hopefully he'll get better soon. Ah…he calls for me? I feel flattered that he called for me out of all the other nations…hehe. Sure I could come and talk to him. I really haven't seen him for awhile so that'll be nice. We should give him a 'Get Well Party' or something…just an idea.

-Heracles


	17. Chapter 18

Dear Mr. Greece

I'm one of America's children; Arizona. My friend is a cat fanatic like you and she wishes she could get a cat but her father is allergic to cats and she thinks the hairless ones are too creepy for her. I asked dad but he said to ask you.

Sincerely,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones (Arizona)

Arizona,

Ah…well cats will always have dander like most pets but some cats produce less than others. You can lessen the effect by giving them bathes once in awhile.

Here are the top Hypoallergenic cat breeds for people with allergies:

-Balinese

-Oriental Shorthair

-Javanese

-Devon Rex

-Cornish Rex

-Siberian(some claim that 75 percent of cat allergy sufferers have no reaction to the Siberian)

It all depends on the cat. Kittens produce less dander but when they grow they produce more.

Here are some factors to weigh in:

-Males produce more allergenic secretions than females

-Dark cats tend to produce more than light-colored ones (no one knows why)

Hope this helps.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	18. Chapter 19

Heracles~

Mmhmm~it's always good to use the excuse of "Keeping Country Relations" to go travelling...I do it all the time...

We've missed you at the World Meetings, Turkey is oddly quiet (no one's complaining about that though).

I wish I had the money to travel right now~ I have to sorta sit back and watch from the sidelines...I can't be using money that should go to my equally suffering people just so I can get out and about. That's just not fair.

I'll visit Mount Athos as soon as I possibly can, it should be an interesting visit.

Best wishes,

Antonio

Antonio,

Ah yeah…been too difficult to afford going to every World Meeting. Hah that bastard doesn't have anyone to argue with. It's nice to have a break from fighting him all the time though.

I've been holding back on traveling as well but will have to take a emergency flight to America to see Japan. He's not doing so well with all the disasters. We might throw him a party when he gets better. Perhaps you would help as well? Won't be for a while though. I'm expecting to not being able to do any sight seeing for some years…

Our people suffer so much during these hard times…

-Heracles


	19. Chapter 20

Dear

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. My friend will be most pleased with this info. Another question; how do you get two cats to sleep who love to be active, but destroy (almost) everything in their path? My cats won't stop! They rest for a little while then they start all over again!

Sincerely,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones (Arizona)

Arizona,

Well…your best bet is to just tire them out. Time of meals can also affect this as well as the time where they are most active. You can't really control your cats schedule but you try by just altering the time of those.

-Heracles


	20. Chapter 21

**A/N since these is a short ones I'm combing two letters to one chapter.**

Hello~

I want to pet all of your kitties...

Fluffy. Fluffy. Kitties.

-Bi-Chan

Bi-Chan,

Cats are great to pet. It can even lower your stress.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi

Hi Greece,

Its true, not many people enjoy the small things anymore.

Your welcome. And YOU ARE SO CUTE.

Oh, I was wondering, do you know why Turkey wears a mask?

-Shadow

Shadow,

Turkey wears a mask to cover his ugly face. Sorry I don't know why exactly he wears it. Actually no one knows except for him.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	21. Chapter 22

Greece Onii-chan,

That would be great! I still have a bunch of stuff from dad's birthday last year, but I'm afraid we can't do it quite yet, Japan's running a fever. Greece, I really, REALLY need you to get over here soon. Japan's going hysterical-well almost. I'm really worried about him, please visit soon.

Love,

Aleckis "D.C." Jones

Aleckis,

Yeah we should wait. I'm trying to get some other countries to come as well. But I think he'll enjoy it if it doesn't have _too_ many others in it. I bought a express plane ticket so I'll be there as soon as I can.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	22. Chapter 23

Greece,

Well, who do you think? Antonio should be fine, he's always so happy it's sure to lift the mood. I think Germany and Italy should come too. Other than that, Not much else.

Thank you, I hope to see you soon!

Aleckis "D.C." Jones

* * *

><p>Aleckis,<p>

Just those three and America. And perhaps, dare I shall say it, Turkey. Since he'll just come anyways. Don't know how, but he'll probably find out even if we didn't invite him. Japan will be happy his friends are there.

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi


	23. Chapter 24

Heracles~

Mmhmm, I saw him doodling on his notes two meetings ago...I don't think you wanna know what it was, but all I saw was a heart and the Greek alphabet, though I can't read Greek...ahaha.

I missed last weeks meeting due to budget constraints. We sent a ton of money and relief over to Japan, so we're sorta in the red...like, really deep in the red. It's not good, but Japan needed it more than we did. I can suffer a little to help him.

Of course I'll help you all throw a fiesta~! I love fiestas~! They're so lively.

Yes, they do...it's terrible. But telle est la vie, right?

Best wishes,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Since when did he write in Greek? Never mind. And I won't ask what it was…Stupid Turk.

Here's hoping to a better economy for us all and a full recovery to Japan soon. It's nice to see so many countries banding together to help each other in times of need like now.

Yeah…I like parties too, just as long as I can get some sleep. Especially after the party if its successful with someone cute…

Japan's party won't be a that large loud one though. Just a small gathering of friends. Hopefully he'll cheer up.

-Heracles


	24. Chapter 25

Dear Mr. Greece,

Before I forget... I'm going to visit you this summer. I can't wait to see you and all of your cats.

Sincerely,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones (Arizona)

* * *

><p>Arizona,<p>

Great, it's always nice to have visitors visit my home. Although for some odd reason Albania pops in out of nowhere…Strange.

Looking forward to your visit.

-Heracles Karpusi/Greece


	25. Chapter 26

Greece,

I see you're writing letters like everyone else has... Well, that's good, as it is much more relaxing to hear from a calm person like yourself than someone crass like Prussia.

Very well, I must be off now, just thinking about that man has made me stressed and have the urge to play the piano so I can relax...

~Austria

* * *

><p>Austria,<p>

Thank you, you are quite calm yourself. Ah…I remember when Hungary was part of the Ottoman Empire, how she would rant about Prussia in his Teutonic days, when not ranting about being treated harshly by Turkey in his younger days (He's a old man!). Funny how some people never change. Some people will always stay barbarous and jejune.

I'm very sleepy now…

-Greece


End file.
